picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le Petit Malin de la percée de la Culebra
7 février 2001 Picsou Magazine n°349 |première publication France = }} Le Petit Malin de la percée de la Culebra (The Sharpie of the Culebra Cut), également parue sous le titre La Harpie de la percée de Culebra, est une histoire en bandes dessinées de Keno Don Rosa. Elle met en scène Balthazar Picsou et ses sœurs, ainsi que le président Théodore Roosevelt et sa femme. Elle se déroule principalement au Panama au moment où est creusé le canal par des entreprises des États-Unis. Elle est considérée comme l'épisode dix bis de La Jeunesse de Picsou. Synopsis Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck profitent que leur grand-oncle a de nouveau ouvert le coffre contenant ses souvenirs. Ils y découvrent un objet très étonnant... dont l'histoire de l'acquisition par Picsou leur est contée par celui-ci. En novembre 1906, le président des États-Unis, Théodore Roosevelt visite le chantier du canal de Panama. Il apprend que Balthazar Picsou est présent et creuse une montagne pour trouver de l'or, juste sur le tracé du canal. Or, Roosevelt craignant que tout incident ne serve d'excuse à l'ambitieux général Esteban pour mener un coup d'État, il décide donc de négocier avec Picsou et de l'aider à creuser et tombe sur une étrange caverne... Résumé complet Balthazar Picsou a une fois de plus déterré sa vieille malle à souvenirs, ce qui intrigue les neveux de Donald. Les trois petits canards fouillent un peu et trouvent un sac contenant un objet qui les surprend. Picsou se rappelle immédiatement de l'histoire de cet objet et décide de la raconter. Elle se déroule en novembre 1906 dans un pays fraîchement créé : le Panama. Picsou s'occupe alors de commercer avec les Indiens Guyami, dont il a besoin pour creuser sa montagne et chercher l'or qu'elle contient. Mais son sens des affaires assez particulier (il propose aux Indiens quelques perles de pacotille) ne lui permet pas de les faire accepter et il doit se résigner à travailler seul. Ou plutôt avec ses deux sœurs – Hortense et Matilda – qui l'accompagnent, mais qui trouvent leur frère de plus en plus cupide. Ils se mettent donc au travail et commencent à creuser. Mais près de leur petit chantier se trouve une autre entreprise d'excavation, la plus grosse du monde : le canal de Panama, dont le commanditaire n'est autre que Théodore Roosevelt, le président des États-Unis. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs en train d'observer l'avancée des travaux, aux côtés du général Esteban aux ordres du président Panaméen Amador Guerrero. Mais Roosevelt se méfie d'Esteban, qui semble être à l'affût du moindre incident pour s'emparer du Panama et en faire une dictature. Le président américain doit d'ailleurs faire face à un autre problème : un homme d'affaires affirme posséder une montagne située sur le tracé du canal. Roosevelt s'y rend pour résoudre l'affaire et se rend compte que l'homme d'affaires en question n'est autre que Balthazar Picsou, qu'il connaît bien. Ce dernier lui explique qu'il a acheté sa montagne à un Français du nom de Philippe Bunau-Varilla, et qu'il compte creuser toute la « Montagne d'or », surnommée ainsi par les Français qui possédaient les terrains avant de les vendre aux Américains. Roosevelt et Picsou tentent donc de trouver un accord dans un wagon du train présidentiel, pendant qu'Hortense tente de séduire la garde rapprochée du président. Picsou refuse catégoriquement de vendre le terrain avant d'avoir fini de creuser, et Roosevelt lui propose alors de l'aider dans ses travaux pour aller plus vite. Les deux concluent donc le Traité secret Picsou-Roosevelt. À la nuit tombée, Picsou et ses deux sœurs rejoignent Roosevelt près du local où est entreposé le matériel des travaux, mais ce dernier est fermé à clé. Hortense et Matilda ont alors une idée : la deuxième monte sur les épaules de la première et elles se dissimulent sous une grande cape afin de passer pour une seule et même personne. Elles approchent un garde en patrouille en vue de le séduire et de récupérer les clés. Celui-ci se laisse tromper mais fait un faux pas qui énerve Hortense (cachée sous la cape) et elle lui administre un coup de poing. Les deux sœurs prennent la fuite et le garde veut les poursuivre, mais il se fait immobiliser par deux hommes du service secret de Roosevelt. Picsou et Roosevelt ont donc la voie libre et prennent la direction de la Montagne d'or à bord d'une pelleteuse du chantier. Mais ils ne sont pas très discrets et se font remarquer par le général Esteban qui décide de les suivre en cachette. Roosevelt va donc à la rencontre de Parita, chef des Indiens Guyami, qui accepte de discuter avec lui. Mais il lui fait d'abord boire de la chicha, une boisson locale somnifère qui endort le président. Picsou s'en rend compte et se glisse derrière lui pour faire croire qu'il est encore éveillé en parlant à sa place. Le chef Parita n'y voit que du feu et donne l'emplacement de l'or à Roosevelt (et ainsi à Picsou). Ils peuvent donc se mettre à creuser avec la pelleteuse, mais le général Esteban est arrivé entre temps et annonce qu'il prend le contrôle du Panama dont il devient le dictateur. Au moment où il court chercher son armée, Picsou et Roosevelt parviennent à se débarrasser des quelques soldats qui les empêchaient de continuer. Parallèlement, Hortense et Matilda discutent avec la femme de Roosevelt dans le wagon présidentiel. Celle-ci leur montre un ours en peluche qu'un confiseur de Brooklyn a envoyé à son mari, et qui l'a appellé « Teddy Bear » en son hommage. Pendant ce temps, Picsou et Roosevelt creusent la Montagne d'or avec la pelleteuse mais ils ne trouvent aucun filon. Mais alors qu'ils sont en train de se reposer et de discuter, ils sont surpris par ce qui ressemble à un glissement de terrain. En quelques secondes la montagne se dégage, et apparaît alors un temple antique en forme d'un gigantesque jaguar de pierre et d'or. A l'intérieur, Picsou découvre des dizaines et des dizaines de trésors : des sculptures en or massif, des pierres précieuses, des masques, des joyaux... Mais alors que Roosevelt veut garder ce qui a été découvert pour sa valeur historique et culturelle, Picsou n'a nullement l'intention de perdre son trésor, même s'il représente l'héritage de dizaines de cultures antiques. Les deux se lancent alors dans une bataille, pendant que la montagne subit un autre glissement de terrain. Roosevelt finit par se rendre, et Picsou lui propose finalement de lui vendre la Montagne d'or pour un prix qu'il fixera à l'aube. Dehors, les troupes du général Esteban et celles du président Roosevelt se font face, toutes deux prêtes à se tirer dessus. Mais soudain, le temple en forme de jaguar géant dévale la montagne et les soldats panaméens d'Esteban fuient, de peur se faire punir par ce qu'ils prennent pour le Dieu Jaguar. Picsou et Roosevelt décident finalement de cacher le temple (et les trésors qu'il contient) pour éviter qu'un pays puisse le réclamer. Non loin de là, le général Esteban découvre l'intérieur du temple et décide de se l'approprier pour financer sa révolution et devenir dictateur. Mais alors qu'il piège Picsou et s'apprête à le faire disparaître, le chef Parita l'assomme par derrière grâce à une ruse de Picsou. Parita envoie Esteban en Colombie où il se fera sûrement mettre en prison. L'aube arrive et Roosevelt doit conclure l'accord avec Picsou sur le prix de la vente du temple Jaguar. Mais avant de se décider, Picsou décide de porter un toast et boit un verre d'une boisson que quelqu'un vient d'apporter. C'est en réalité de la chicha offerte par le chef Parita au président. Picsou s'évanouit donc avant que Roosevelt ne puisse l'empêcher de boire. Ce dernier est alors contraint de demander à Hortense et Matilda le prix de l'accord car il doit être vite conclu. Les deux sœurs réfléchissent et désignent le petit ours en peluche du président. Alors que Picsou vient de finir de raconter son histoire, Donald explose de rire en apprenant que c'est sa mère Hortense qui lui a fait réaliser la pire affaire de sa vie. Mais au même moment, un des trois petits neveux s'approche de Picsou et lui fait comprendre qu'il possède le tout premier ours en peluche de tous les temps et qu'il a appartenu au président Roosevelt. L'histoire se conclut sur la une d'un journal titrant : « Un magnat refuse une offre de 10 millions de dollars pour le jouet le plus précieux du monde ». En coulisses Références à Carl Barks Cette histoire centrée sur l'histoire du président Théodore Roosevelt contient peu de références à Carl Barks. Simplement, sur la dernière planche, alors que Donald croit pouvoir rire d'une défaite de son oncle, celui-ci finit quand même par l'emporter. Les trophées déposés dans le temple du jaguar sont, pour certains, des trésors apparus dans les histoires de Barks et Don Rosa. Cette histoire dans l'œuvre de Don Rosa La Harpie de la percée de la Culebra s'inscrit entre deux épisodes de La Jeunesse de Picsou : L'Envahisseur de Fort Donaldville et Le Bâtisseur d'empires du Calisota. Don Rosa dépeint un Picsou en train d'évoluer vers sa fatale erreur du onzième épisode, celle qui lui coûta l'amour de sa famille. Déjà, ses sœurs, Hortense et Matilda sont les témoins de ce changement. Au Panama, elles sont capables de donner une bonne leçon à leur frère Balthazar. C'est la troisième apparition du personnage historique Théodore Roosevelt dans la Jeunesse de Picsou après les épisodes trois (Buck Picsou des Badlands) et dix (L'Envahisseur de Fort Donaldville). Don Rosa est un admirateur de ce président. Il a cherché à lui faire rencontrer Picsou au cours d'un des voyages de Roosevelt. Le choix du voyage à Panama est motivé par plusieurs faits : * Don Rosa souhaitait avoir Roosevelt encore président, ce qui écarta son voyage en Afrique de 1909 qui compléta les collections du Smithonian Institute ; * le canal de Panama avait été commencé par le Français Ferdinand de Lesseps, ce qui convenait à l'éditeur commanditaire français. L'utilisation de faits historiques confrontés aux caractères de Picsou et d'Hortense permet de créer des situations humoristiques. Comme les deux agents des services secrets, habillés entièrement de noir, ils croient protéger une faible femme en Hortense McPicsou. Références historiques et culturelles En 1906, Théodore Roosevelt est le premier président des États-Unis à avoir effectué un voyage à l'étranger pendant son mandat. Son pays avait racheté les droits des Français de construire le canal. Entre-temps, comme illustré dans l'histoire, le Panama nouvellement indépendant de la Colombie était menacé par des coups d'État militaire. De la vie de Roosevelt, Don Rosa reprit l'habitude de l'ancien commissaire de New York de se promener la nuit en grande cape pour veiller à la tranquillité des rues. Président, il utilisa le premier les services secrets pour sa protection personnelle. Enfin, le discours de Picsou face à la nature est un texte inspiré de Roosevelt, créateur des parcs naturels nationaux. Plusieurs autres personnages cités ont existé : * Philippe Bunau-Varilla, le Français qui négocia le traité avec les États-Unis (et qui aurait vendu la montagne à Picsou) ; * John Frank Stevens fut l'ingénieur en chef du chantier (que Roosevelt rencontre sur la première planche) ; * George Shanton, ancien de la brigade des Rough Riders de Roosevelt créa la police de la zone du canal ; * Le chef des Indiens Guaymi, Parita, vivait avec les siens près de la zone du canal ; * Le Général Esteban de l'histoire est inspiré du général Esteban Huertas qui mena la rébellion contre la Colombie. Don Rosa, conscient de la popularité du personnage, omit le nom de famille, mais conserva le physique et l'uniforme de Huertas. Si des pelles mécaniques ont servi sur le chantier de Panama et si Roosevelt en conduisit vraiment une, elles n'étaient cependant pas automobiles en 1906. Don Rosa a joué avec la chronologie pour pouvoir disposer d'un engin qui ne dépende pas des voies ferrées. Une autre fin ? Les versions américaines et françaises se contre-disent. En effet, dans la version française, Picsou vend le teddy-bear à deux millions de dollars, contrairement à la version américaine, où il décline l'offre de dix millions de dollars et le garde pour sa valeur «sentimentale ». À noter que c'est la France qui a publié pour la première fois au monde cette histoire. Don Rosa a répondu à la question que l'éditeur français avait totalement changé l'idée de la fin. La version française du texte de la dernière case de l'histoire est à l'opposée de son intention initiale. A noter que, les lecteurs familiarisés avec l’anglais auront tout de suite compris que le titre français « La harpie de la percée de Culebra » est un véritable contre-sens ! « Sharpie » veut dire le pointu, le malin, l’astucieux. Et ce qualificatif s’applique à Picsou. Il ne se traduit absolument pas par « harpie » (Monstre fabuleux, qu’on représentait avec des ailes, un visage de femme, un corps de vautour et des ongles crochus) figure bien connue de l’histoire de Carl Barks : À la recherche de la Toison d'or''Lire l'article du blog ''Pmspg : [http://pmspg.over-blog.com/article-35807774.html Picsou a-t-il vendu le nounours offert par Théodore Roosevelt ?]. Cette erreur de traduction fut corrigée dans le second tome de l'intégrale Don Rosa, publiée par Glénat. Publications françaises Cette histoire a été publiée 5 fois en France, dans : * ''Picsou Magazine'' n°349 (2001) ; * La Jeunesse de Picsou n°2 (2005) ; * Picsou Magazine n°472 (2011) ; * ''La Grande Epopée de Picsou'' n°1 (2013) ; * ''Les Trésors de Picsou'' n°42 (2018). Galerie d'images Topdeal in Panama.jpg|Couverture du Donald Duck Extra n°2001-13, crayonnée par Maarten Janssens. L'encrage a été fait par Viktor Venema. IC ZP 148.jpg|Couverture du Zio Paperone n°148, dessinée par Marco Rota. Les inédits de Don Rosa n°33.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa, intitulée Les inédits de Don Rosa 33. Notes et références parution : février 2001 |avant=''Le Retour des Trois Caballeros'' 100px |après=''Les Rapetou contre le coffre-fort'' 100px }} it:L'astuto papero del varco di Culebra sv:En banbrytare i Panama el:Ιστορία: Τα Χαμένα Επεισόδια - Ο Ατσίδας του Παναμά en:The Sharpie of the Culebra Cut Catégorie:Histoire de Don Rosa Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Épisode de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Publiée en 2001 Catégorie:Histoire longue Catégorie:Histoire de Matilda Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de Hortense Picsou